Dowsing Machine
|} The Dowsing Machine (Japanese: ダウジングマシン Dowsing Machine), referred to as the Itemfinder prior to Generation IV and as the Dowsing MCHN in and the Generation V games, is a Key Item used to detect hidden items in the vicinity of the user. The way in which it detects items and provides feedback greatly varies between games. In Generation VII, the role of locating hidden items is given to the Ride Pokémon with Stoutland Search in Pokémon Sun and Moon and Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, and the Partner Pokémon and Walking Pokémon in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. In the games Price / |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect A form of the Itemfinder has been present in all core series since Generation I. Generation I The Itemfinder is used to find items. When used when the player is not near a tile with a hidden item, text will appear stating that there are no items nearby: "Nope! ITEMFINDER isn't responding." If the Itemfinder is used while a tile with a hidden item is "on-screen", the item will give out four musical chimes, with text stating: "Yes! ITEMFINDER indicates there's an item nearby." Generation II In , the Itemfinder works exactly as it did in Generation I. However, the Itemfinder is now classified as a Key Item and can be registered to the Select Button, allowing for easy access. Generation III Generation III marks the first time that the Itemfinder shows the direction and closeness of an item. Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald In , the Itemfinder retains its previous mechanics from Generation I and II, requiring the hidden item to be "on-screen". However, the player will turn towards the direction of the hidden item after the chimes. The text when an item is near reads:"Huh? The ITEMFINDER's responding! There's an item buried around here!" When operating the Itemfinder under normal circumstances, text will appear stating that there is no item around which reads: "... ... ... ...Nope! There's no response." Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen In , the Itemfinder receives an upgrade in the form of arrows that point towards the hidden item. The amount of arrows is based on how close the player is to the hidden item: Two arrows when the player is five to eight tiles away from the hidden item and four arrows when the player is within four tiles of the item. A musical chime will sound for each arrow that appears. The text used when operating the Itemfinder remains untouched from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. There are also some items which require the Itemfinder to be used to obtain them, rather than simply being easier to find using it. These items can only be detected by the Itemfinder if the player is standing on top of them, at which point the item will be automatically obtained. When the Itemfinder is used on these tiles, three stars will appear above the player. In total, there are six items that can be found using this method: * The Soothe Bell in the Pokémon Tower after having rescued Mr. Fuji * The Leftovers on Routes and after having fought against each route's respective * The Macho Brace in Viridian Gym after Giovanni disappears * The PP Max on Cape Brink, located on a single patch of ground surrounded by the lake * The Sacred Ash on Navel Rock after having fought against The text that appears when operating the Itemfinder over these spots is, as follows:"Oh! The ITEMFINDER's shaking wildly! There's an item buried underfoot!" Generation IV The Dowsing Machines in Generation IV are slightly different to those of previous generations; they make use of the Nintendo DS's touch screen. Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum In , the Pokétch's app replaces the functions of the Itemfinder. The layout of the Dowsing Machine app is that of a with the player at the center. The app functions similar to a radar. When the touch screen is pressed, a circle will radiate from the point where the stylus hits and give out a "ping". When an item is nearby, a dilating radar circle will repeatedly appear. If the hidden item is within the radius of the circle, a dot will continuously blink while the radar circle repeatedly appears from the touched area. The app will reset its display upon the player performing any action. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , the Dowsing MCHN is a Key Item. It uses the touch screen to locate items, with each grid tile representing a tile on the overworld. Unlike Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, the Dowsing Machine is a circular grid and can be operated while moving. There are four lines around the central grid that will move around when the touched area moves in relation to the hidden item and will light up when an item is near. When touching the grid under normal circumstances, the radius of dots and lines will be dark red and will let out a slow series of lower-frequency beeping. If the player moves near a hidden item while touching the grid, the dots and lines will gradually light up from red to white until the player touches the grid tile representing the tile containing the item, in which a blinking dot will appear; the beeping will also speed up and become higher in frequency in relation to the closeness of the area the player is touching. Pokéwalker On the Pokéwalker, the Dowsing Machine is a mini game that can be used to find items. It costs 3 s to play. In this mini game, the player gets two guesses. If the player gets the first guess wrong, the game gives a message regarding whether the item is adjacent to the selected spot or not. Generation V In , it is once again known as the Dowsing MCHN. While it still appears on the touch screen when in use, it no longer takes any input from stylus touches and uses the screen for display purposes only. The bars and an arrow will face in the direction of a hidden item when the player is close. If the player is standing on a tile containing an item, the bars will cross and a square with four small arrows will appear. Generation VI In and , the Dowsing Machine works entirely differently from previous titles. Pokémon X and Y In X and Y, the Dowsing Machine takes the form of two rods that the player character holds in each hand that project the current forward. Once used, the rods project two streams of electric current in the air ahead as the character walks around. This current changes color depending on if the player is facing the direction of a hidden item and how close they are to it. The color cycles through blue, to green, to orange, with a musical chime playing when the color changes to let the player know they are getting close. When the player is directly in front of a hidden item, the electric currents cross each other and turn red, and a different musical chime plays. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Dowsing Machine is worn on the head with two electrodes protruding from the top. The electrodes change color as in X and Y as the player approaches a hidden item, and the electrodes turn red and vibrate when the player is directly in front of a hidden item. While wearing the Dowsing Machine, the player cannot sneak. The Dowsing Machine cannot be used underwater nor in most buildings. The player cannot ride a Bicycle or and use the Dowsing Machine simultaneously. Description |A machine for searching items on the ground.}} |Checks for unseen items in the area.}} |A device that signals an invisible item by sound.}} |A device used for finding items. If there is a hidden item nearby when it is used, it emits a signal.}} |It checks for unseen items in the area and makes noise and lights when it finds something.}} |It searches for hidden items in the area and emits different lights and sounds when it detects something.}} |This high-tech machine shows the location of invisible items. It's attached to the head when in use.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | gate 2F (from 's aide after obtaining 30 Pokémon) |- | | Ecruteak City (from a man in a house next to the Gym) |- | | (from / after defeating him/her) |- | | gate 2F (from 's aide after obtaining 30 Pokémon) |- | | Ecruteak City (from a man in a house next to the Gym) |- | | Nacrene City (from Bianca after obtaining the ) |- | | Castelia City (from Bianca in the gate leading to ) |- | | (from a after clearing Glittering Cave) |- | | (from / after defeating him/her) |} |} Appearance In the anime In A Ghost of a Chance, a named Infernando tried to sell and an Itemfinder, referred to in the English dub as a "Treasure Detector". Although the group refused the offer, the machine was soon after bought by James. He used it in an attempt to find treasures around Ecruteak City, although he ended up just finding bottle caps. In From Ghost to Ghost, the Treasure Detector led to a storage full of valuable antiques. However, while looting the place, the group was ambushed and by a group of , scaring them away. In Sky High Gym Battle!, Team Rocket used a pair of golden dowsing rods, referred to as Itemfinders, in an attempt to lead them to a treasure supposedly buried underneath the Fortree Gym. In Try for the Family Stone!, James used a pair of dowsing rods in an attempt to find a Dusk Stone. In A Team-on-Team Tussle!, James used a modified Dowsing Machine to locate a Z-Crystal for Team Rocket. However, soon after leading the Rocket trio to a Darkinium Z, the machine was destroyed by the guarding the Z-Crystal. Itemfinder anime.png|The Itemfinder from the original series Itemfinder AG.png|The dowsing rods from the Itemfinder DP.png|The dowsing rods from the In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In A Hollow Victreebel, an Itemfinder was one of the many items seen in 's Bag. In What a Dragonite, he used the Itemfinder to locate the hidden HM for on , coming across and being attacked by a wild in the process. In Luring in a Lickilicky, used the Dowsing Machine app on his Pokétch to track down an item-stealing wild 's hiding place. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named either Item Finder or Dowsing Machine. |type=Trainer|enset=Base Set|enrarity=Rare|ennum=74/102|enset2=Base Set 2|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=103/130|jpset=Expansion Pack|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Item|enset=Plasma Storm|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=128/135|jpset=Plasma Gale|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=069/070}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=探寶器 |zh_cmn=探寶器 / 探宝器 |nl=Detector |de=Itemradar Detektor |fi=Taikavarpukone |fr=Cherch'Objet |it=Ricerca Strum. Ricerca Str. Ricerca Strumenti Detector |es=Zahorí Buscaobjetos |ko=다우징머신 Dowsing Machine |pl=Urządzenie do radiestezji |pt_br=Máquina de Prospecção |th=เครื่องดาวซิ่ง Machine Dowsing เครื่องค้นหา Machine Search (Sun & Moon series) |vi=Máy cảm xạ }} Category:Equipment Category:Items Category:Key Items de:Itemradar es:Zahorí fr:Cherch'Objet it:Ricerca Strumenti ja:ダウジングマシン (どうぐ) zh:探宝器（道具）